new partner
by itachi shall rule the world 22
Summary: poor kurama has a mew partner and dosen't know what to do or does he. open and find out.


Chapter 1

'Why me?' thought Kurama as he made his way up to the front office. 'I know I'm the best student in my class but do I _really_ have to escort a new transfer student around today of all days. I'm supposed to leave early today to go on a mission with a new partner I haven't even meet!'. As he finished his little rant he walked in to see one of the most beautiful girls he had ever seen standing right in front of him. '_See its not that bad is it. You -I mean we- get to spend the day with someone as hot as her!'_. 'Youko when did you start liking humans (AN: can't remember the other word! Nooooooooo!)' asked Kurama to his inner demon or self. _' Hey dumb ass! If you would care to check she's a demon too. A kitsune at that and not to mention who is standing right next to her. If you hadn't noticed it's Botan.' _said a smirking Youko. "Hi Kurama. This is Lizzy your new partner. She is going to go to school with you starting today cause it was either she goes here with you or to school with Yusuke. Besides this will give you two time to bond and get to know each other. Say something Lizzy." said Botan after she said what she had to say for the moment …. At least. Much to Kurama and Youko's surprise instead of saying something, she sent out a strong ki to check him out. Not wanting to seam weak, Kurama sent out his own ki to collide with hers. They stayed like that, testing each other, for a few more seconds before Lizzy stopped and said in a musical voice " It's nice to meet you Kurama. Botan's told me a lot about you. I hope we can become quick friends and partners." Kurama was still a little surprised at the ki show off but recovered quickly and replied " Same here Lizzy. I have a question for you Botan. What time do we need to be ready for the mission today?" "Oh, I almost forgot to tell you! Hiei came by this morning to tell use that he had killed the demon you were going after today so you don't really have one anymore. But you both still get to leave early. So you can get to know one another. Speaking of which you both can go now. Bye-bye, see you both later!" said a happy Botan and with that poofed off. "Let me go get my stuff and we can leave" said Kurama before turning around and running into his floating bag. 'Wait! Why is my bag _FLOATING_!' thought a startled Kurama. As if reading his mind Lizzy said "Sorry about that. One of my 4 powers is being able to control air. And before you ask the another is being able to control water. I just followed your sent trail back to your classroom and got your stuff out through the window. And yes no one saw me." With that said Lizzy walked out of the office and building. '_Oh great this is going to be fun and I don't remember the last time we had fun. So LETS GO!_' said a very hyper and happy Youko. 'You would consider someone like her fun wouldn't you' said a very amused Kurama to Youko. '_Of course. Don't you?_' At that point Lizzy decided to stick her head back in and asked, with a smirk on her face, " Are you coming or are you just going to stand there arguing with yourself." 'I'll get back to you on that' said a no longer amused Kurama. He walked out the door and started to follow Lizzy to where ever she was heading. Kurama was to engrossed in looking at her to notice. 'I wonder what her true color is if she transformed?' (AN: ok I know this is a little late to put this but I'm finally going to describe her.) She had long wavy brown hair that went to her knees, intelligent hazel eyes that were always alert, and the body of a skilled warrior but with all the right curves for a 17 year old teenager. "What is Lizzy short for?" asked Kurama trying to start a conversation and to get to know her. "Elizabeth. What am I supposed call you in this world or is Kurama ok?" asked Lizzy with a smile. She really liked Kurama and was hoping that they could become quick and good friends. Kurama came out of his musing when he felt different and weaker kis following them. Then to his surprise, yet again, Lizzy says in his head /_please tell me you know who's following use and yes I can talk with you this way to/ _. Kurama slightly shakes his head no. /_Thought so. Dang it! There goes our afternoon off. Follow me. We can lead them to the park, kick their asses and then ask why they're following use. Sound good to you?/_ Kurama gives an evil grin and shakes his head up and down. '_This is going to be fun. Oh and told you so!_' said a triumphant Youko. (AN: Kurama can't answer back) They turned right and walked into the deserted park. They quickly hid there kis and jumped into the trees. As they waited Kurama got his Rose whip ready. Lizzy produced two short swords, one of air and one of water from the stones in bracelets on both wrist. /_Sorry forgot to tell you about the element stones. Tell you after we're done_/ said an embarrassed Lizzy. 'She's good' thought Kurama. As he finished his thought 4 lower demons came right under the tree that Kurama was in and another 3 under Lizzys. /_Ready plant boy?_/ she "said" teasingly. He nodded his head and they jumped at the same time down from there trees. "Can we help you?" said a pissed off Lizzy. They had ruined her day off and where going to pay big time. "Calm down Lizzy. Look you guys, you have two chooses you can answer her and leave _or_ you can get your asses kicked and then answer her question." said a pissed Kurama. He was also upset about the interruption. "Why should we answer to the likes of you to _half_ demons. We're here to kill you both so shut up and die!" said the leader of the group. With that said the battle ensued. In the end 3 of the demons got away with only a few major injures. Of course Kurama and Lizzy were unhurt just tired. "Kurama that was fun. So what are we going to do tomorrow to top this." said Lizzy. "I don't know but I'll think of something. So what shall we do now?" said Kurama as he set down. Lizzy looks at her watch as says "Oh crap! I need to get going. I have to go shopping so I can eat this week. I better head home and get the lest. Sorry about this Kurama but lets meet here tomorrow about 10, ok?" "Wait Lizzy let me walk you home. It's the least I could do." said Kurama as Lizzy was about to leave. "Uhh….. No thanks. Got to go. Bye." and with that Lizzy was off. But before she left Kurama flicked one of his tracing seeds on her and waited to follow.

Chapter 2

Lizzy ran off into the forest trying to get to her 'home'. She didn't know that Kurama had placed a tracking seed in her hair as she left that area of the park. She ran to the other end and to a clearing that she had hidden with some of her ki. She lifted the spell and walked into her camp sit or, as she thought of it, home. She had a small tent that was just big enough for her and her items. There was also a pit for a fire at night when she got cold and/or needed to cook her food. As she walked up to her tent she finally saw what state she was in. 'I need a bath _bad_' thought Lizzy in disgust. She went into the tent and grabbed her jeans, black tank top and her bathing items and went to the stream near by to clean up. As she left the seed that was in her hair dropped and sent out a signal to Kurama to tell him where to go. When she got back from her bath she found her home in flames. It seams the demons that escaped went and got there friends. She barely got her swords out before they started to attack. It toke some time but in the end they were all dead. Lizzy sustained some serious injures and was not able to move from the tree she was laying against. She healed enough of her wounds to stay concise. It was about 20 min. later when Kurama ran into the clearing and saw the damage. He looked around and spotted Lizzy against a tree. "Lizzy! What happened!? Are you ok?" yelled/asked Kurama as he ran over to her. "Do I look fine to you idiot! And what happened was that those demons that escaped went and got friends, burnt down my home, and beat the shit out of me. Can you give me a hand? I can't move." said a sad Lizzy and with that said she broke down crying. All she owned and cherished had been in the tent and of that there was nothing left. Kurama just held her and let her cry. He knew what it was like to lose everything and at least Lizzy had a shoulder to cry on. After a little while she had calmed down enough that Kurama could let her go so that he could heal her wounds. He took out a seed from his hair, grew it, and used the ointment like nectar to heal the worst of the wounds. "Lizzy that should do it for now. All of your major wounds are healed and all that is left are some cuts and burses. Now lets get you to my house so we can talk some more. I hear sirens coming and I don't think we need to be here when they arrive." With that said Kurama picked her up bridal style and went to his house. As they were about to go in Lizzy realized that she was too weak to change back to her human form (only tail and ears are out not true form). "Wait Kurama! Isn't your mother home? She can't see me like this and right now I can't change back! So what are we going to do." stated a worried Lizzy. "Oh dear. I forgot to tell you didn't I? My mother knows about every thing and has for quiet a few years now. So no need to worry." said Kurama as he opened the door. "Mother I'm home and I brought a friend with me. She's going to be staying with use from now on in Hiei's old room." yelled Kurama as he went up a flit of stares to the guest room. When he looked inside he was surprised that everything was already set up for a women to stay there and there was even a first aid kit waiting on the bed. "Botan beat you here to tell me. She saw every thing that happened and before you ask the reason she didn't help is cause she knew you were on your way and that she would only get in the way." said Kurama's mother as she walked out of the adjoining bathroom. As she walked up to the pair they saw that she was carrying a bowl of hot water and a cloth. "Hello dear. You must be Lizzy? It's nice to meet you and welcome to your new home. Kurama put her down on the bed and leave so I can get her cleaned up. Why don't you go make us some tea in the meantime and we'll call you when you can come back in." said his mother while pushing Kurama out the door and closing it. When she turned back around she was shocked to see Lizzy enveloped in a bubble of water. She smiled and sat down cause when she looked closely she saw that Lizzy had fallen asleep and, thanks to baton warning her of Lizzys powers, that the water was healing its mistress by itself. '_Wait, didn't baton say she controlled water and air with her ki and stones. The white one is air and the blue one is water is what she said. Then why does she have two more stones around her neck. Red means fire and green means earth right? I need to go talk to Kurama about this and call the others._' She got up and went to her room and contacted Koenma. When she had found out about Kurama and the others, Koenma had talked with her and gave her a mirror to contact him and the others if something was wrong. "Koenma I need you to come to my house quickly and bring Botan with you. There's something I think you should see and know." "Alright we're on our way." " Thank you and see you in a bit". With that said and done she contacted the others and then went down stares. "Kurama you better make more tea and lay out some snacks cause we're about to have guest."

Chapter 3

Lizzy slowly woke up the next to noises down stairs. '_I wonder who is up this early_' she thought as she went down to investigate. "Oh good night Lizzy! Did you sleep well?" asked Kurama as he was making the food. "What do you mean by good night; its morning isn't it?" "I'm afraid that you are wrong. Lizzy you where so drained that you've been asleep for 4 days now. Why don't you sit and eat something. You must be starving." And with that Kurama pushed her in to a chair and filled a plate full of food. "Man, I pushed it to far this time. Last time it only took me 2 days to come to. Sorry if I worried you and mom (Kurama's mother told Lizzy to call her mom when she got there and didn't know what to call her). Hey! Where is mom?" said lizzy after taking a few bits of her food. "She went to visit some sick family and stay with them till there able to go back to work. She says it'll be about 3 months cause they're _that_ sick." said a grumpy Kurama. "Whats the matter Kurama? You seem upset." "It's nothing just a mission came in for use and we can't deny it. I think you need more time to rest but they won't lesion." he said as he got himself some food. "I'm alright so no need to worry. The reason I was asleep so long is cause I used to much power. Why are you looking at me like that?" said Lizzy as she finished her second helping. "Why didn't you tell us about _all_ your powers and don't play dumb ether. We've already talked to Koenma but I want you to tell me personally." '_Oh shit. I'm in trouble now. Why did I think I could hid it_' 'Because you didn't think you would get this close to them sweet.' '_Sakura. Why haven't I been able to talk to you for a few days and I really needed to._' 'I'm sorry sweet, but when you used up all of your energy you ended up taping into mine and used it up too. I've been asleep tell a few min. ago. Now will you talk to him before he goes crazy with how quiet you are.' "Sorry about that Kurama but Sakura just woke up and I've been worried about her. When I got up I couldn't talk to her and I just found out that I kind of used up her energy in the fight to. But I didn't mean to it just kind of happened." said lizzy with a sheepish grin. Kurama looked at her and busted out laughing. "I'm sorry but the look on your face was to much and I understand about the energy thing. I've done it before too. Now tell me _all_ about your powers and yourself." said Kurama with a serious look on his face. "Fine but no and I mean NO interruptions. To start I have a few more powers then I was letting on to. You know about my water and air powers but I also have the powers over fire and earth. I didn't say anything about them because if to many people found out then I'd be in big shit. The type of name my type of people are called, people who control or have mastered all the elements, is elemental masters and we are rare. So you see that if any one in any world found out about me then can you imagine what would happen. I'd be hunted down and put into slavery. Now to continue. I also am telepathic, which you already know. The stones are next. As you know the 2 on my wrist are air and water, and allow me to access them as my 2 short swords. Now the other two stones" at this point she pulls out her 2 necklaces with one green and one red pendent "allow me to control fire, red, and earth, green. The fire stone allows me to access a 5 foot staff with a 18 inch blade on the end called a glaive. The earth stone gives me access to a bow and an unlimited supply of arrows. Other then giving me access to my weapons, if you already haven't guessed, they 'help' me control the elements. Ok now on to my past or can that wait?" she said with a hopeful look on her face. Kurama just glared. "Thought so. Will I was born in demon world but my mom was an elemental master and my dad a kitsune. When I was 5 both my parents died trying to get me away from some demons who wanted me as a slave. You see even at that age I was called a master. My mom wasn't called a master till she was 21 so I was considered special. When those demons got wind of me they wanted me to do evil things. My parents tried to get me away but they couldn't and died. I was a slave for those demons for 10 years and they made me do horrible things. They also "rewarded" me for doing a good job. I preferred it when they beat me for doing a bad job." at this point Lizzy was in tears. Kurama went over to her and pulled her into his lap. "If it's to hard to continue then don't. I didn't know about this. No one did." said Kurama trying to sooth her. "It's ok. I need to let this out. You're the first to find out." she said calming down. "Ok lets continue. When I was 15 I was saved from them. Some one had challenged them to a fight to the death and if they lost I was to be the prize. Lets just say it was over quick. I thought that the person was going to use me like the other but instead he told me that he was sent there to save me by Lord Koenma. I was so out of it that all I remember about him was his long silver hair. I've been living with Koenma ever since. When I turned 16 he gave me my moms stones in the forms you see them now. I was taken before I could find stones to except me. My moms stones knew me and excepted me as there new master or should I say mistress. And that's my story up till now." and with that said she went quiet. Kurama's mind was racing. 'I remember now. That mission was right after the dark tournament and everyone was byssi so Koenma had sent me alone. Who would have known that the girl I saved back then is now my new partner.' "Would you like to meet the person who saved you?" asked Kurama out of the blue. '_Do you think this is wise Kurama._' 'Youko I think she has the right to know' '_If you say so_' "You know who it is. Then yes. Of course. I want to thank him and tell him that I love him cause before he toke me to Koenma he nursed me back to health. During that time I fell in love with him. I know he won't remember me but I just want him to know." she aid softly. '_Kurama did you hear that she loves you and I know you fell in love with her too. So tell her!_' 'I will. Trust me!' Kurama slowly got up and put lizzy down on the couch. Lizzy was confused but then Kurama started to change. There was a bright light and when it disappeared Youko stood in Kurama's place. "Hello my dear. My name is Youko Kurama and I was the one who saved you. Well let me reface that. Kurama was the one who saved you he just used my body. Oh wait. It seams that he wants to tell you something. So I will talk to you later. Good bye for now." and with that said he disappeared and Kurama came back. "Lizzy when you said you loved me I knew for sure that I had to tell/show you. Also I think you should know that I also fell I love with you." Lizzy looked into his eyes and knew he was telling the truth. She jumped off the couch and into his arms. They looked into each others eyes for a few seconds then there lips a in gentile but loving kiss. "I've finally found you." Lizzy said before they set down and cuddled for the remainder of the night.

Chapter 4

"Hey lizzy. Can I see your true form. I mean you've seen mine. Fair is fair" said Kurama the next morning over breakfast. "Alright and just to let you know her names Sakura and she's easy to get along with. '_You ok with this Sakura?_' 'Of course sweet. I've been needing to strach my legs.' A strong wind started to blow around lizzy. It smelt of sakura petals and looked like she was being wrapped in a silver cocoon. After a few minutes the wind and cocoon disappeared. In there place stood a kitsune with long pink hair. It was about down to her knees and was wavy. Her ears and tail were a litter pink. She was dressed in a silver kimono with sakura petals on the front and sleeves. On the back was a crescent moon. She had the same colored eyes except with specs of gold in them. Also the stones were the same. All together she was breathtaking. "Hello dear. My name is sakura and its nice to meet you. Before you ask I have the same powers as lizzy except for a few. 1) I can hear Youko as well as you at the same time. 2) I also have control of plants. And 3) I can teleport to anywhere and as needed." said sakura in a kind musical voice. It was a little higher then lizzy's but it was still pleasant to listen to. "It's good to meet you to sakura. Is that the same outfit you wear for battle or do you have a battle kimono? I understand if you don't want to answer cause it is a personal question." said Kurama after he came out of his daze. "It's alright. I do have a battle kimono and it looks just like this except for a few more pockets to hid my fans and some other things. Also my hair goes up into chopsticks so its not in my way. Now I have a few questions for you both. We'll start with you Kurama. Why did you put a tracking seed on lizzy when she left the park? And I want the truth." "Alright and just to point out I was going to tell you the truth anyway. I put the seed on her so I could follow her to see where she lived. I thought if I knew where she lived I could find her when we had a mission and I wanted to take her to dinner to welcome her here. Before you start talking to Youko can I ask you something. Lizzy was staying with Koenma when I last saw her so why was she living in a tent out in the woods?" asked Kurama. "I thought you would ask that. When lizzy turned 17 last month she decided to move out of Koenma's place and get her own. The only problem was that she couldn't live in the demon world. If any of the demons found out about her then she would have to relive her childhood. So Koenma said she could live in the human world if she could provide for herself. She's been living in that tent till she could find a job and get a place of her own. I take it she wasn't telling Koenma about where she was staying was she." said sakura as she set down next to him. "You are correct my dear and I think I know why. If he found out what was going on then he would have made her move back in till she had the money or he would have tried to support her." said Youko. While sakura was talking Kurama had transformed to save time. "Ok now I understand. She could have at least informed me." After that the two talked for hours while lizzy and Kurama 'slept'. The next morning (already changed back) Kurama woke up to a lovely surprise aka lizzy asleep in his arms. "Love time to get up. Although this is a nice way to get up." said Kurama with a small laugh. Lizzy looked up at him and smiled. "But if I moved I wouldn't be warm or comfy any more. Besides why do we have to move? It's only 6:30 in the morning." Kurama laughed and said "You do remember we have school today right. You already missed a week of school recovering from the fight. So get up and take your shower while I fix breckfast and our lunch." "OK and what do you mean by _our_ lunch. Do we have the same lunch or something?" lizzy asked as she went to find her new uniform that Botan had dropped off. "Didn't Botan tell you? We have all the same classes so 1) I can protect you from demons that know about you and 2) so we can find each other easier if we need to leave quick. You don't mind do you?" he said with a smirk on his face. Lizzy stuck her tongue out at him and closed the bathroom door with a thud. After that Kurama got every thing ready and got dressed. What he didn't mean to do was walk in on lizzy as she was coming out of the shower. '_Holy shit! She's going to kill us and I don't regret a thing at this point._' said Youko with a naughty smirk. Lizzy brought Kurama out of his musing by saying "Like what you see dear? Look you're the one that said we were running late so take a cold shower and get ready for school. Or we could just skip school all together and have a fun day to ourselves." Kurama just smirked and took his shower. After they were ready to go they headed out. On the way to school they bumped into Yusuke and Kuwabara. "Hay Kurama who's the girl?" asked kuwabara. "This is lizzy my new partner and girlfriend. Don't ask I'll tell you the story later. So what are you two doing up so early? Usually you not awake until after noon." said Kurama smirking at there stunned faces. Yusuke recovered first. "We were just coming to look for you both. We have a mission and no you can't skip out on this one. It's going to take all of us." With that said they took off to the demon world. On the way there yusuke filled them in on the mission. It seams that a high level demon had managed to break into Koenma's office and had stolen some cursed weapons that if were put into the wrong hands would mean death to all. When they got there lizzy asked "yusuke can we stop for a min.? I need to transform." After she said that she started getting her silver winds and sakura blossoms around her. When they died away there stood lizzy with her battle kimono and fans. Also the other two got their first look at her tail and ears. Kuwabara, in all his stupid glory, said "Nice color! Are your powers turning demons good by throwing tea parties." and started laughing. Yusuke had been filled in on the story of what happened to lizzy after they had left Kurama's house and knew that lizzy had a temper. So all he did was sit back and watch, with Kurama, as lizzy summoned her twin swords and kicked Kuwabara's ass all around the clearing they were in.

Chapter 5

After she was done lizzy asked where they were going as she leaned back into Kurama. They had got there late and had decided to set up camp for the night. "There are some caves a few miles north of here. That's where the demons hold up at the moment. At first light we'll head out and kill the demon. Me and Ku will keep watch while you two go in and do what needs to be done. Don't give me that look Kurama! You and lizzy are the only ones who know those caves." As he said those words, lizzy knew what caves they were to go into. Kurama, after looking at lizzy's face, realized too. "Couldn't you have mentioned that part earlier!" shouted lizzy. It took Kurama awhile after that to calm her down. When she was calm, Yu (AN: sorry going short to save my brain) took first watch. After Yu left and Ku was asleep, they started talking. "Lizzy I'm sorry that this is happening." "What are you talking about Kurama?" "If I had found out or noticed where we were going I would have stopped and told them we were not going." "Look Kurama. We knew I would have to face this one day and it just happens that that day is tomorrow. I can handle this cause you're here with me." With that said lizzy leans up and kisses Kurama softly on the lips. After they settled in for the night there was a soft, white light coming towards them. When it reached them a top ear piece dropped into lizzy's hands. It had a beautiful silver design surrounding a white stone. The piece was emanating a cold aura. "Wow I thought _this was_ rare. But now….. Wow." said lizzy in an awed voice. "What is it?" asked Kurama. "This is a ice crystal and only one out of 10 in a life time can become a master of this element. I've been practicing but with this showing up…." she left it at that and put the ear piece in on her left ear. On a whim she concentrated and a staff (AN: think of Miroku's staff) with silver designs appeared in front of them. What didn't have silver on it was a pure white. Lizzy stood up and grabbed. She focused more, to find out its powers, and out shot a blast of ice that accidentally froze him. "Shit! Sorry Ku." said lizzy as she 'put away' her new 'toy'. "You know he looks good that way. Lets leave him like that." said Yu coming over. After he was done laughing he said "Kurama, lizzy it's your turn for watch duty. Lizzy before you go will you unfreeze Ku so that he'll be of use to us tomorrow." Lizzy gave an evil grin and took out her glaive. She sent a blast of fire at Ku and then ran off into the trees laughing. Ku shot up screaming. "Where is she! Where is she! I'm going to kill her for what she did!" he screamed while running around the clearing. Kurama glared at him and smacked him on the head not to gently. "Will you shut the fuck up Ku! One it was an accident and two don't ever and I mean _ever_ threaten to kill her again or I'll kill you." he said before jumping into the trees to find lizzy. Lizzy on the other hand was still at the clearing lessening to them. She was just masking her ki and sent. that's how she found out what was said after Kurama left to look for her. Ku sat back down and said "I don't trust or like that lizzy girl Yu. We don't know anything about her except what we found out that day at Kurama's house. Why couldn't Kurama return Hiei's feelings? Then we wouldn't have to be putting up with _her_!" Yu looked at Ku like he had grown two more heads. "I can't believe you just said that you baka?! Lizzy is a good and descent person not to mention that her and Kurama are deeply in love. Also if Kurama did that just to make the group happier for you then he would be miserable. So as Kurama said earlier shut the fuck up!" Lizzy hadn't heard what Yu said cause after Ku's little rant she had ran off crying. Kurama had just found lizzy when he heard the whole thing between them and was to shocked to move. '_I'm going to kill him! And snap out of it Kurama. Lizzy just went that way a few min. ago crying. Lets get her and calm her down _then _we can kill that fool!_' Youko yelled in Kurama's head. He nodded his head and set off after lizzy. When he found her she was curled up in a ball at the base of a tree. "Sweet don't cry because of that baka." said Kurama as he pulled her into his lap. "I know but it still hurt and I really didn't mean to hurt him with my powers. I swear I didn't!" she said clinging to him for dear life. They just set like that until lizzy had calmed down. "You know you should have stayed a little longer then you could have heard Yu tell him off. It was quite funny" Lizzy laughed at that and started to get up. "Lets go back to the clearing. I want to hurt Ku personally for what he said. Also can we talk later about why Hiei left the team? I want to know." Kurama nodded his head and they both headed back to the clearing hand in hand. When they got back the first thing lizzy did was summon her twin swords and pointed them both at Ku's neck. "If you ever say any thing like that again I will kill you myself." she said glaring at him. She put her swords away and went to sit back in Kurama's lap. Ku for once did the smart thing and stayed quiet. They all drifted off to sleep a few min. later. When they woke up in the next morning they were all well rested and ready to get the job done. They packed up and went to the cave where to there surprise the demon they were going to kill was in front of said cave already dead. When they looked around for the one who did it they came face to face with Hiei. "Hello Hiei. It looks like you did our job for us. We thank you and take our leave." said Kurama. Hiei nodded and then said "Who is that behind you Kurama?" "Hiei this is lizzy. Lizzy I would like you to meet Hiei." Lizzy stepped forward and put out her hand for him to shake. "It's nice to meet you Hiei." "I wish I could say the same." said Hiei. He took out his sword and cut lizzy on her arm and side. Kurama was instantly at her side while Ku and Yu went to surround Hiei. "What's your problem! She hasn't done any thing to warrent that and you know it." yelled Yu. Hiei looked at Kurama one more time and left. "I really hate him and we just meet. Is this how he acted towards all of you when you meet him for the first time?" asked lizzy as Kurama bandaged up her wounds. Thankfully they weren't deep but they hurt like hell. After Kurama was done he helped her up and said "Lets go home cause you need to rest. Can you two tell Koenma what happened here and if you see Hiei tell him that if I see him _ever_ again that I will personally kill him. See you both tomorrow and good day." With that Kurama picked lizzy up bridal style and left.

Chapter 6

When they got home there was a not so welcome surprise. Hiei looked up as Kurama interred the room with lizzy in his arms. "Don't look so shocked to see me." he said as he got up. Kurama put lizzy down and stood in front of her. He then did something that nether would have thought and transformed into Youko Kurama and brought out his rose whip. "Why are you here whelp and don't lie to me." he growled out. Hiei looked impassive at them then said "I have come to kill that _thing_ behind you for taking you away from me." "What are you talking about!? No one stole me away from you cause I never loved you! Just cause I found the one person that I do love doesn't mean I was stolen. Now get out of here before I kill you or let her kill you cause I have a felling your about to meet a new side of her." and with that said he stepped aside to reveal a very, very pissed off lizzy, who transformed in an instant to sakura. "The only reason I'm going to kill you is because she's still hurt and I haven't had any fun in awhile." she said with a smirk. With that said she attacked Hiei. When it was over Hiei was dead and sakura was covered in injures, all already healing. Kurama, who had already transformed back, went and picked up a tired lizzy who had just transformed back. "Love I'll remember from now on never to piss you off cause to tell you the truth you scared me." Lizzy looked up at him and smiled. "Cool. Now will you put me down. I'm fine and can walk on my own." He laughed and put her down. They then started cleaning up the room and made assessments on what needed to be fixed. It actually wasn't much and they got that fixed in a few hours. The only problem was what to do with the body. They ended up just burning it. "Well, now that that's done I think we need a little alone time. Will you join me?" Lizzy looked up at him and laughed. "Do you even need to ask love. Of course but you need to catch me first." and with that she took off up the stairs. It only took Kurama a few min to catch her and deposit her on his bed. "Love can I ask you a serious question?" "Of course love. What is it?" "Will you be my mate?" Lizzy started crying and said "Yes!" Kurama kissed her and laid her down on the bed. Lizzy slowly woke up the next morning snuggled up against something warm and comfy. "Finally awake I see." said Kurama as he lightly stroked her face. She sat up and stretched. "What time is it?" she asked after she leaned down and kissed him. "I'd say about 9 in the morning and no we aren't going to school. Botan called and said because of a certain fight yesterday" at this she let out a nerves giggle "we are to stay home for the next few days and rest. And before you ask _we're_ not in trouble cause Hiei has been running lose for to long by our bosses standards and we just did him a _big_ favor." Lizzy thought about this for a min. then snuggled back down in to the bed. "Love I say we sleep in and wait to see if the toddler needs to speak to use." she said using one of Yu terms. Kurama laughed and looked down at her.

AN: need ideas badly! if so kind HELP! :) get cookie if do. promise


End file.
